These studies have employed antibodies to carcinogen-DNA adducts to investigate the nature and extent of binding of 2-acetylaminofluorene (AAF), benzo(a)pyrene (BP) and Cis-dichlorodiammineplatinum (II) (Cis-DDP) to DNA in vivo and in vitro. Using quantitative immunoassays AAF, BP and Cis-DDP adducts have been determined in biological samples by radioimmunoassay (RIA) and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) with lower limits of detectability in the range of 0.1-0.2 femtomoles/Mug DNA or one adduct in ten million nucleotides. Anti-G-8-AAF is currently being utilized to monitor adducts in cultured cells during transformation and in rat liver during hepatocarcinogenesis. Anti-BPdG-DNA is being utilized with electron microscopy and immunofluorescence to morphologically localize BPdG adducts in native DNA and the nuclei of cultured cells. Quantitative ELISAs for BPdG-DNA and Cis-DDP DNA are in use for monitoring adducts in cultured cells and whole animals, and their potential for detection of adducts in human tissue is currently under investigation.